


Truth

by Kyiora



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Fluff, Hanzo Shimada is a good boyfriend, Hanzo spoils Jesse, Loving boyfriends, M/M, Protective Hanzo Shimada, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:59:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyiora/pseuds/Kyiora
Summary: Two times Hanzo Shimada spoiled Jesse McCree and one time Jesse McCree countered.orMy birthday present for CommonNonsense aka Kerfufflewatch aka Jo.





	Truth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CommonNonsense](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CommonNonsense/gifts).



> Hello!
> 
> This is my birthday present for Jo, who is very dear to me and this fic is based on her favorite headcanon: Hanzo spoiling Jesse McCree. I took the liberty to write it with a twist.

"Oh, you started smoking?"

Jesse's deep drawl suddenly tore Hanzo's thoughts back to the surface of his mind.

They had carried him further and further away as he had relished the sight of the calm ocean that laid into the feet of the rocks. He had got lost in the water’s hypnotic movements as he thought back to the mission he had returned from earlier that day; analyzing his movements during the heated fighting moments.

Hanzo hadn't heard Jesse enter their bedroom but couldn't deny the sweet joy he felt when he noticed him. Jesse's smile was a sight for sore eyes. He seemed like the sun breaking through a dull sky after Hanzo had been consumed by the rough impressions of violence left behind by his mission.

Hanzo didn’t answer as his boyfriend came closer, too busy letting his eyes roam over his body to take in every single detail. He studied how his pants covered his long legs, how his shirt showed off his broad shoulders, and the way his hair let him look like a venturesome heart stealer.

Well, in some ways he was a heart stealer. At least for Hanzo. His wit and charm had claimed his heart as its own, and Hanzo had been unable to withdraw.

“Hey darlin’,” Jesse murmured as Hanzo closed his arms around him, his nose pressed against his collarbone.

“Hello, my love,” Hanzo greeted him back. His hot breath ghosted over Jesse's soft skin and Hanzo found the greatest joy in the way goosebumps spread over it.

“I'm sorry I couldn’t make it when you arrived, Lena kept me busy.”

“Oh, did she show you who had the upper hand?”

Jesse’s face grew into a mask of shock as he heard those words; his face drawn back. The noise that left his lips was nothing but downright insulted.

“Did you just say I would let someone like Lena handed my ass to her?!” A mischievous smile sneaked onto his face before he continued, “I think that’s still your job, am I right?”

Hanzo nudged at his side, his laugh breathy and carefree. “I really hope so, love.”

Jesse’s face grew content again and he lowered his head. His voice rumbled intimately against Hanzo’s cheek, something only Hanzo seemed to experience.  “How are you doing?”

“Well,” Hanzo sighed before he tilted his head back to look into  Jesse’s eyes, his chin pressing against the skin below his collarbones, “yet, very bored without you.”

A tender expression wandered into Jesse’s eyes that made Hanzo’s heart skip a beat.

“Naw darlin’, that’s touching,” Jesse breathed against the sensitive skin of Hanzo’s lips, which made the other man chuckle.

“It's only the truth, missions without you offer me not even half of the joy I feel when I happen to spend them with you.”

The blush on Jesse’s face got even darker as he heard his confession. It filled Hanzo’s belly with a certain kind of warmth he only felt when he was with Jesse.

After a moment spent in comfortable silence, Jesse gently squeezed Hanzo's hip and pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose.

“You’ll be the death of me, sugarplum.”

“Hopefully not, my love,” Hanzo answered with a smug grin, which made the other man chuckle.

“I wouldn’t complain,” Jesse whispered before his forehead touched Hanzo’s, “but tell me darlin’, why did you buy cigars?”

His eyes were filled with honest interest, trying to understand his boyfriend’s actions while they were so painfully obvious. Hanzo, who was momentarily distracted by the hot breath ghosting over his lips, needed a few seconds to understand the meaning behind his words. But when he did, he rolled his eyes at him with. a smile.

“Really?”

Jesse gasped in pretend shock and pressed his nose against Hanzo’s.

“What’s so funny ‘bout this question?”

Hanzo’s laugh was deep and rumbled in his chest.

“Well because it’s obvious why I bought them, isn’t it?”

“Wait, they’re for me?”

“Of course they are,” Hanzo chuckled, “Who else smokes in this room?”

Jesse’s face was a well-drawn picture of confusion while Hanzo untangled himself from their hold to make his way to the wooden table. The packet of cigars felt unusually heavy--and in some sense meaningful--as he took it in his hand before turning around and heading back to Jesse.

“Here,” Hanzo said unceremoniously and forcefully thrust the box toward Jesse, who slowly raised his hands to take it.

“Those are expensive...” he murmured as he unpacked the gift slowly. The lid scratched against the base as Jesse opened it and his eyes softened as he admired the twelve cigars rolled up in the best paper that could possibly use for tobacco products.

Jesse had limited his smoking over the past five months they had spent as a couple. After a long, sleepless night in which both had been tormented by insomnia and their senses dulled by the rich flavor of sake and whiskey, Hanzo had told him about his recurrent fear of losing Jesse through smoking.

His boyfriend had never responded to it, but Hanzo had noticed the change in his behavior fairly quickly. And the warmth that spread through his heart when he thought about it made him even happier.

His voice was breathy as he dared to look at Hanzo again and the look in them nearly melted Hanzo. His breath slightly hitched in his throat, and his belly got flooded by a hoard of butterflies before he answered.

“Because you only deserve the best, my love.”

Jesse’s blush was radiant.

 

* * *

 

It took only a few weeks until Hanzo gifted Jesse something else. This time, Jesse had been away on a mission for a short while but it was long enough for Hanzo to buy the present. It was a pair of beautiful western boots, the leather had a rich brown color and the indentation fitted the pattern of Jesse’s serape oddly nicely.

He had spent a long time trying to find the right package and with the help of his dragons, Hanzo had found one.

The box was a deep blue decorated with golden ornaments and tied with a red band. Patiently it had waited for its new owner behind Hanzo’s clothes in his wardrobe. And now, it was time.

Hanzo checked the clock again, 9:53 PM. Jesse’s arrival was scheduled on the hour.  With one last look at the package and his heart thumping wildly in his ears, he left to meet Jesse when he landed.

“I’m tellin’ you, that one sniper was such a pain in the ass, I’ve never met someone so good and so annoying at the same time,” Jesse rambled as they made their way back to their room. His hands flew around like leaves in the autumn wind, expressive and precisely like a work of art.

Hanzo smiled along as he watched Jesse, he had always enjoyed the way he talked, it was soothing and his way of telling stories was like reading a novel - full of colors and emotion.

“I thought I was the best sniper you’ve ever met,” he interrupted Jesse whereupon he abruptly stopped. Hanzo couldn’t suppress a huff as he saw his boyfriend’s confused face which turned into a smug smirk after a few seconds.

“Oh, of course, Hanibear, you’re the one and only archer that ever managed to shoot right through my heart,” he said in a comically breathy voice, his hand laying on his chest.

Hanzo couldn’t resist the grin of utter satisfaction as he heard Jesse’s voice. It wasn’t usual for him to get spoiled with compliments like that every day.

The door made a soft sound as they entered their room, separating them from the rest of the world. Nothing mattered anymore, only the two of them. Hanzo’s stomach was filled by a fuzzy feeling as he thought about it. They needed to spend more time together - way more. Hanzo looked back at Jesse who yawned and stretched his arms over his head.

They had time now.

 

* * *

 

“I bought you something, my love,” Hanzo announced the next morning as they sat on their own private balcony above the coast of Gibraltar. Beneath them, the water clashed against the rocks, and the seagulls screamed above their heads. Hanzo was even sure he had seen a group of dolphins earlier.

It was lovely.

His eyes, which had been fixed on the water in front of them slowly shifted towards Jesse who looked at him with reproachful eyes.

“Hanzo, I told you not to spend so much money on me,” he complained before he took another bite of his scrambled eggs. His bites were forcefully and loud and Hanzo could feel the displeasure in his gut Jesse tried to get rid of through them.

“I saw them when I was online and I thought you would like to have new shoes,” he explained, his voice rationally yet strained with something apologetic.

The expression in Jesse’s eyes softened as he heard Hanzo’s explanation and with a swift movement he took his hand, which laid next to his rice bowl in his. Their eyes met. One pair asking, one pair loving.

“Hanzo, love, it’s not like I don’t appreciate it. It’s just,” he looked down on his plate, trying to find the right words. He needed a few seconds in which the sounds of the ocean and the seagulls above them filled the silence between them.

Finally, he looked up again: “I just feel bad when you spend the money on me you know? I feel like I’m not worth it or you need it for a better purpose, y’know?”

Hanzo’s face stiffened in displeasure: “What do you expect me to do with the money? My only use for it is you. And there is nothing else I would love to spend my money more on than you, Jesse.”

McCree swallowed, his hand slightly trembled against the burning skin of his hand. Embarrassment and affection.

His voice was breathy as he raised it: “Whelp, darlin’, you’re too nice.”

Hanzo laughed softly: “Always trying.”

 

They finished their breakfast in silence before Hanzo handed Jesse his present. To his expectations, the man was very flattered and immediately put on the shoes before he started walking up and down in front of Hanzo.

“They’re amazing, sweetpea, thank you so much,” he said joyfully before he wrapped his arms around the other man.

“Let me return the favor to you, okay?” he whispered as his nose brushed against Hanzo’s. His eyes were full of adoration.

“I brought something for you as well, after all.”

Hanzo’s lips stretched to a grin before he gently poked his nose against Jesse’s.

“I look forward to it.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this fic, if you did I would be honored if you leave a comment or kudos!  
>  **If you're interested in commission me check my[profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyiora/profile) for further information!**
> 
> To stay updated, you can follow me on:  
> [tumblr](https://kyiora.tumblr.com) (I upload weekly fics there based on fanarts)  
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/kyiora) (my ramblings and story links)  
> [instagram](https://instagram.com/kyiorafics) (my attempt to let my stories look cool on various backgrounds)


End file.
